


A is for Admirer

by EatMoreChicken



Series: ABC Destiel Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Cass, Jo is a Little Shit, M/M, Prankster Jo, Secret Admirer, businessman!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: A struggling barista with a secret crush, Cass couldn’t find a way to put an end to the teases. He never truly had time to stop and smell the roses, or at least to look up at the attractive man standing in front of him.





	

Another day, another nightmare. Heading to work wasn’t always pleasant, but it paid the bills. In fact, working in a place where he is employed isn't that bad. I mean, after all, lots of people start their careers off as being a barista. It’s a great way to form social ability in a short amount of time, due to the fact that customers always seem to be ranting at you. And it’s not like I’m much of a soul pleaser anyway, my people skills are a bit rusty. On the bright side, business is fairly low. With that said, there was plenty enough time to people watch.

Surely enough, there was someone I have always had my eye on. Like usual, he was sitting there drinking his coffee all peacefully like some supermodel. Keeping his eyes focused on his book, yet still looking so irresistible. At least I’m not the only one who thinks this.

A couple of female coworkers share a mutual crush on the mystery man like I do. He comes in every day, sits in the same spot, and orders the same thing. This causes us all to fall into a routine of preparedness. Letting us know when to be on the look out, and it’s not like he’s hard to miss. He is stalked upon so much that a code name has been formed among him. 

Ken Doll.

And it suits him well.

His face was probably sculpted my ancient crafters themselves. His skin looked velvety smooth, and his cheekbones were very defined. His jaw could possibly cut someone at a second's notice. And his eyes, his damn eyes, were the greenest to ever green. There were like emeralds in the morning sunrise. No doubt, I wouldn’t be surprised if this man was created in a test lab.

Like I said, everyone who worked here had a love obsession with this man, so the competition was pretty heavy. Some girls would wear lower cut shirts and flirt with him as he ordered his drink, which was completely unfair. Other girls would just straight up ask him out. As that happened, a pattern formed. Every girl would walk back behind the counter, as empty handed as the last one. 

“My god, why hasn’t he modeled for Calvin Klein yet?” One of the working staffs was pleading for mercy.

“How long is it going to take for you guys to observe the situation here?” I was about to give in to this madness.

She quickly snapped around, “What do you mean?”

“No matter what, Ken Doll never notices your boring gestures. He always looks the other way. Plus, he always turns you down when you attempt to make contact with him. Are you guys aware that the man isn’t interested?” My eyes couldn’t roll any further back. I just always assumed he was either in a relationship, or just downright asexual.

“Okay, just because he rejects the other girls, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try. I do have something other girls don’t.” She paused to step in closer, making sure to not let anyone else hear her, “A chance.”

“Jo, we all have our weaknesses. Some stronger in other places, but still perfectly functioning humans.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jo joked as she skipped off to greet her possible lover. 

Readjusting from the mess of a scene, I looked back the obnoxious clock. 12:30…12:30? Only an hour of my day has passed, meaning I’m going to have to stay here for another nine gruelingly, long hours. Wait, no, this can’t be right. Maybe the clock is broken again, that has happened before. Or possibly I just—

“Dammit!”

“Oh, my!” My thoughts were interrupted by Jo’s random act of anger, “What happened with you this time?”

“I asked him if he would like to get out of here. And he just replied with ‘Thanks for the offer, but I will have to kindly decline.’ What an asshole!” Jo mocked Ken Doll’s words.

“Just because someone turns you down, it doesn’t make them an asshole. Truthfully, he did go about his business in a polite way.”

Jo noticed me giggling, “I swear to God. If you say, ‘I told you so,’ I’m going to embarrass you so hard.”

“You seem to be very mature,” I had to step quite the distance away to get a head start for whenever she chases me, “but lawfully, I did warn you.”

“Damn you!”

* * *

The only thought I could properly form was the words of me praying, hoping my shift won’t feel as long as yesterday. Hopefully, the coffee machine will break down, giving me something to spend hours fixing. Or possibly a coworker could randomly pass out, allowing me the freedom to take action. Then again, these are all wishes. And we all know wishes don’t come true. If they did, Ken Doll and I would be alone in Hawaii right now.

Jo sprung out from behind the counter, “Morning, Buttercup!”

“You seem rather awake this morning,” I forcefully stammered. “Did you have sexual relations with someone last night?”

“Wow, thanks for calling me a slut. I did not sleep with anyone…I just prepared an extra something this morning.”

This couldn’t be good. “Should this be part of my matter?”

Jo smiled from ear to ear, “In your situation, honestly, you should be concerned.”

Oh no, the one thing Jo genuinely success in, is torturing people’s minds till they surrender. I don’t know what I did to deserve this kind of punishment. But all I know is I don’t want to be part of this, and I need to get as far away as humanly possible. Jo may seem delicate and harmless on the outside, but in reality, she is a stubborn spitfire with quite the attitude. Nothing gets past her, and nothing will get past her.

“Jo…what have you planned for this time?” I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

All she did was a smirk, SMIRK! That’s it, that’s all that happened. Her face looked as if she was about to commit murder. It was intimidating and stressful just standing there in her presence. “Cass, sweetie, if you don’t recall the incident that happened last night. I have some unfinished business to complete. As you know, I never break a promise.”

“There is no need to fuss here. We can settle this another way besides your useless pranks,” My grin slowly crumbled.

She winked one last time as she escaped through the tiny door leading to the storage room, “Have fun!”

My rage had finally left its cage, “Jo, you didn’t answer my questio—“

“Do you know anyone here named…Cass?”

Oh shit, it was him. Ken fucking Doll. He was standing right there, all helpless with questions needing to be answered. He was positioned no more than two feet in front of me. Right there, so close and so—dammit I’m staring again. “Oh, h-hi! I’m C-Castiel, or for your matter-r…C-Cass.”

“Okay, Cass, this was given to me a couple minutes ago.” He held up a small napkin revealing chicken scratch written all over it, definitely the work of Jo. “This chick told me to call the number written on it in twenty minutes. So I did, no one answered, but the voicemail said it belonged to a dude name Cass. Go figure, you’re the guy.”

“I apologize, I had to turn my c-cellular device off for work. I’m glad your issue is s-solved though,” I could feel my cheeks turning redder by the moment.

Unexpectedly, the man didn’t leave. He kept his location, still glaring at me, “Uhm…I was hoping I could keep this number. You’re kind of…uhm…cute, you know?”

“Oh, t-thank you. I believe your gesture is r-returned,” Smooth, real smooth. “Pardon me, but I didn’t get your name.”

“Ah, yes, the name is Dean, Dean Smith. And you my friend, have got to keep your phone on for tonight. Some texts could possibly be sent your way.” 

So Ken Doll had a name, a quite lovely one too, “That w-would be nice.”

“Nice meeting ya, Cass, I’ll be on my way now.” He winked, that flirt winked!

Still trying to process everything that just happened. Dean, the one we all have been fantasizing about for months, now has my number. And I know his name, not Ken Doll, but the name placed on his birth certificate. I know the universe is a very complex and confusing place, and yet somehow it has organized for these events to fall out in such ways. 

“Did that just happen?” Jo was now back in the picture, peering around the door frame.

For once in a long time, I felt genuinely happy, “I still have yet to answer that myself.”

“I didn’t mean for it to fold out like that,” Jo angrily grumbled. “I thought he was going to reject you like he did with us, and that would surely cause you great embarrassment. But no, of course, you had to be a match made in heaven…What just happened?”

“I’m not positive I know the solution to your question anymore. But there is one thing I’m sure of, I won’t have to worry about not having intercourse anymore.”

Jo’s brow furrowed, “Ew, Cass, why did you have to bring that up?“

“At least, I get to see Ken Doll without clothes on.” I playfully smirked.

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing for me right now (even if it's critiquing). Please comment anything, I BEG YOU!


End file.
